Shadow in love?
by Sonic.stories.here
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog finds himself in love...What will he do...Will he tell her...What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow was sitting in the middle of a huge room inside of Dr. Eggman base. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong with me?" Shadow asked, looking over at the scientist who was staring at a computer monitor. "Quite sure, with these results from the test, you couldn't be any healthier." Eggman replied. Shadow looked down at his shoes, he thought "_Then what is this weird feeling I keep getting?_" Eggman noticed Shadow looked troubled. "Just out of curiosity, why did you want me to do these tests? You're the ultimate life form; you don't have to worry about getting sick, right?" Eggman asked. Shadow turned his head away "No reason" he replied. Eggman shot Shadow an annoyed look and said "For the ultimate life form, you sure are a lousy liar, now, tell me the truth". Shadow let out a sigh and turned to look back at the evil scientist. _"Can I trust him? Obviously I can't, but he is the smartest person I know, maybe..."_ Shadow thought. " I've been getting this weird feeling and, I don't know how to describe it, it's like a sudden rush of heat in my chest, and my heart speeds up even though I'm not moving, and..." Shadow trailed off. Eggman started tapping his chin. "Is it completely random, or is it when you eat something, or see someone, or..." Eggman continued talking, but shadow had tuned him out. _"It is when I see someone...but..."_ He thought to himself. "It always happened when I saw someone" Shadow said. Eggman stopped talking and leaned close to Shadows face. "Who is it?" he asked. Shadow stood up and turned his back to Eggman. "Tell me!" Eggman shouted. Shadow continued to look away. Eggman reached forward and grabbed Shadows shoulder "You can tell me-" he started to say, but he was cut off when Shadow grabbed his hand and flipped him over his shoulder. Eggman landed flat on his back. "Don't ever touch me!" Shadow shouted. Eggman quickly scrambled to his feet and started to back away from the dark hedgehog, intimidated by his strength. Shadow had never gotten this mad about someone touching him. "Oh, I know what's wrong with you" Eggman said, still a bit shaken up from Shadows attack. Shadow started to walk towards the scientist "What!?" he yelled. Eggman flashed an evil smile to the hedgehog. Shadow had lost all his patience. He grabbed the front of the evil scientist's shirt and lifted him off the floor. "TELL ME!" Shadow shouted in a deep, dark voice. "Someone has a serious case of L.O.V.E" Eggman said followed by an evil laugh. Shadow dropped the fat scientist to the floor. "T-that's impossible, I can't love!" he said. "You have a heart don't'cha?" Eggman asked as he got up from the floor. "Well yes, but-" Eggman cut Shadow off "Then you can love, now got tell this lucky girl you love her" he said while making kissy lips. "If you ever do that to me again, I'll punch you back to when you were skinny!" Shadow said and he turned and walked towards the door. As he was walking out he saw Eggman had his "evil plot" face on. He ignored it and started to head home. As shadow walked home he thought _"Do I love her? No, I can't love…can I? GAH! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!"_ Shadow saw a nearby lamp posts and felt the need to punch something, so he threw a punch at the post and left a huge dent in it. Then in a crowd of people by the café, he saw her. Rouge the bat was trying to push her way through a crowd. Shadow then thought _"Does she love me back? *sigh* only one way to find out"._ He started to walk over to the white bat. On his way over he saw a beautiful red rose on the ground. _"Maybe she would like it" _he thought as he picked it up off the ground. He then ran up to rouge with the rose behind his back. "Hey rouge" he said. She turned and saw shadow "oh, hi shadow, what's up?" She asked. "There's something I-"He started, but was cut off by knuckles sneaking up behind rouge and picking her up. "Sup babe" he said to her. "Knuckie, don't scare me like that hon." She said while laughing. _"Babe…hon?"_ Shadow thought. "Oh, sorry shadow, me and knuckles were about to go on a date" Rouge said while hugging Knuckles arm. "She just walked up to me and asked me out, and who am I to turn down a hottie" knuckles said looking down at Rouge. Shadow felt a break in his chest, this feeling was all too familiar….. _"No, don't look sad…don't make her miserable…" _shadow thought to himself. "Oh, well, I'm happy for you two" he said, faking a smile. "Thanks Shadz" rouge said. She gave shadow a hug. _"That feeling again" _he thought. Knuckles then saw the rose shadow was holding. "What's that for?" he asked. Rouge looked down at the rose. "It's gorgeous" She said. "Oh, this…..um, I found it on the ground and figured, something so beautiful should not go to waste. But if you like it rouge you can have it" Shadow said as he held the rose out to rouge. She took it from his hand and said "thanks". She looked down at her watch "oh shoot, knuckles were going to be late, bye Shadz!" rouge said as her and knuckles rand down the road giggling, leaving a heartbroken shadow behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow was walking home, what once seemed like any other day was now a gloomy, dark, never-ending night. _"I can't believe this, the day I figure out I love her, she goes with of all people KNUCKLES!?" _Shadow thought. As he was walking home he felt something on his nose. He looked to see a snowflake melt and drip off his nose. He looked up into the night and saw millions of snowflakes falling, it was so beautiful. Shadow sat down on a bench in the middle of a park and watched the snow start to pile up. It took a while for shadow to realize how cold it was out. He was about to get up and go home when he saw something fast, blue, and blurry zoom through the park….sonic. He turned around and zoomed right back toward shadow. He came to a screeching halt and said in his normal cheery voice "Hey Shadz, what'cha doing out here all alone?" Shadow looked over at the blue blur, "Don't call me Shadz" he said. "Well, someone's grumpy today" Sonic said. Shadow could feel himself getting angrier and angrier. _"Of all the days he would chose to annoy me, he chooses today" _He thought. "Sonic, just…leave me alone…." Shadow said as he walked around him. Sonic stepped in front of him again "come on buddy, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing, just go away" Shadow said as he pushed sonic aside. Sonic grabbed shadows arm to stop him. "Tell me, you can trust me" Sonic said with a smile. "I don't trust anyone anymore. Why would you even care?" He said as he grabbed Sonics wrist. He was about to throw that hedgehog into the nearest garbage can when he thought _"You know what, he's not even worth it". _Shadow released Sonics wrist and started to walk away. He heard sonic sigh behind him. "I saw what happened earlier….with rouge" He said. Just hearing her name felt like a bullet going through shadows heart. Sonic walked back up to shadow and said "I understand, heartbreak isn't -"But he was cut off as shadow punched him in the chest. Sonic bent over in pain. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" shadow shouted. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. Sonic looked back up at shadow and saw the tears. "Shad…" Sonic said as he reached out to try and comfort his friend. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shadow shouted as he used chaos control to teleport home. As soon as he got home, he couldn't keep his anger in any longer. He threw a punch and left a hole in the wall. _"Why me…..there are millions of people on this filthy planet who deserve this, why did it have to be me? Wait, you know what, I DON'T CARE! I WONT ALOW LIFE TO DO THIS TO ME!"_ shadow thought to himself. He ran upstairs and lay down in his bed _"If life chooses to turn on me, then I will fight like I always have"_ He thought as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow woke up and looked around the room. It was still dark out. He looked over at his clock, 12:30. He hopped out of bed and put his shoes on. "Maybe a quick walk will get my mind off some things" He said to himself as he headed downstairs. The very first thing he saw was the hole he had punched in the wall earlier. "*sigh* I'll fix that later" he said as he walked over to the front door. Shadow grabbed his leather jacket and a scarf then headed out the door. As he walked out in the cold of night he thought to himself _"Why am I doing this, it's stupid…only an idiot would be walking around the city this late at night…oh well, better than just sitting at home". _As he was walking around he decided to take a quick detour and walked down into an alley. As he was walking he could hear footsteps following him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He opened the blade and used the reflection on it to see behind him. There were three human guys following him. He closed the blade and continued walking. He could hear the footsteps getting faster and faster. They were obviously not friendly. Then he felt a gun pushed up against his head. "Make a move and I'll blow your brains out" the voice said. The other two then stepped out in front of shadow. They both had guns as well. "Give us what'cha got and you might live to see tomorrow" One of the guys said. _"Heh, this is just what I need, some people to take my anger out on, and these bozos deserve it" _Shadow thought. He pulled his hands out of his pockets. The guy who was standing behind him reached into shadow pocket and grabbed his chaos emerald. "Hey boys, I think we hit the jackpot" he said as he held up the emerald. Shadow quickly teleported behind the first guy and kicked him in the back of the head. He teleported again and punched the second guy. The third guy took a shot at shadow, but it missed. Shadow quickly teleported again and punched the last guy in the back. Shadow had just taken three guys down in less than a minute. "Heh, too easy" he said to himself as he walked back over to the first guy. He took back his emerald and started to walk away. As he walked away he heard someone clapping behind him. Shadow quickly turned around to see Eggman step out from behind a dumpster. "Bravo" Eggman said as he continued clapping. "What the?" shadow said. "Sorry, but I needed to test out my latest robots, apparently they need to be upgraded before they can take on sonic" Eggman said as he pulled a small remote out of his pocket. He pushed the first button and the tree guys got right back up. "You mean those things are robots? But, they look so real…." Shadow said. "That's exactly what I was going for, they can easily blend in with everyone else" Eggman said as he hit the second button and the robots lined up behind him. "Well, I'll be on my way now, goodnight" Eggman said as he and the robots walked back into the shadows. "Hey wait" shadow said as he ran after them, but they had vanished. _"Oh great, if Eggman makes a lot of those robots, we won't even be able to tell them from the real people"_ Shadow thought. He started to walk home. As he walked along he couldn't help but think about what Eggman was planning with those human robots. As soon as he got home he checked the time, 2:00. "I better get some sleep" he said as he crawled back under his sheets and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow had just woken up. He looked over and saw snow still falling. It had piled up quite a bit. He sat up and got out of bed. He looked over at the clock, 10:00. _"Man I slept in….oh well, I was up really late last night" _Shadow thought remembering his encounter with Eggman last night. Shadow grabbed his shoes and gloves and put them on. He then went downstairs and went to make himself some breakfast. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee when he looked up through the window in his kitchen. He could see the snow falling, and his reflection. Then he saw rouge in the reflection right next to him. "What the?!" Shadow said as he turned around, no one was there. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, nothing. "I must be losing my mind" He said as he took a sip of his coffee. He let out a sigh and went into his living room. He walked over to the window and saw something jammed in his mailbox; it looked like a package. _"Since when did anyone send me mail?" _Shadow thought as he walked to the front door. He pulled on his jacket and went out to the mailbox. He opened his mailbox and pulled out the box. On top of it was a letter. Shadow took the package inside and set it down on the table. "It's probably a bomb sent by Eggman or something" he said as he shook the package. He first opened the note on top, it read…

_Dear Shadow, _

_You have been invited to a new year's party down at the lake in Emerald Park. The party will be at noon on the 12__th__. I hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonic_

Shadow looked over at his calendar, the party was today. He then looked over at the package that was with the letter. He cut the box open and inside was a pair of ice skates. "*groan* I don't feel like going to a party right now….sorry sonic "Shadow said as he walked out the door. He went down to his garage and hopped on his motorcycle. He put on his black motorcycle helmet then zoomed out towards the city. _"Why would sonic even invite me to a party when he knows what I'm going through. He must be an even bigger idiot then I thought he was"_ Shadow thought. He decided he would cut through the park to get to the other side of emerald city. As he was riding along he saw a small group of people down by the lake….Sonics party. Shadow stopped his motorcycle and looked down by the lake. He could see Sonic, Blaze, Silver, Amy, Knuckles….and Rouge. He parked his motorcycle and hid behind a tree close to the lake. He looked over at rouge; she was skating on the ice with knuckles. Just seeing her made his heart break a little more. He was about to head back to his motorcycle when he heard "HEY SHADOW, YOU DID SHOW UP!" He turned around to see sonic waving for him to come over. "*sigh* I should have left while I had the chance" shadow said to himself as he started to walk over to where everyone else was. "Hey, good to see ya buddy" sonic said with his usual smile. Shadow walked over to a bench and sat down. He could still see rouge and knuckles skating together. Sonic walked over and sat down next to shadow. "Why don't you go skate with her?" sonic asked. Shadow looked over at sonic "You know exactly why" Shadow said as he stood up and walked away. He leaned up against a tree and tried to get his mind off of rouge. Rouge was skating really close to thin ice. Shadow looked over to see the ice cracking. "ROUGE!" he yelled as he ran towards the lake. He finally got onto the ice and was so close to saving her. Then, Shadow slipped. Just as he hit the ice, rouge fell through. "NO!" shadow shouted as he ran over to the hole in the ice, but when he looked down, he saw sparks. "That looks like what would happen if you threw water on a…ROBOT!" Shadow said as he watched the rouge robot sink. _"Wait, Eggman was making robots that look realistic….he must have rouge!" _Shadow thought. He quickly stood up and ran off the ice. "SHADOW, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" sonic shouted. Shadow quickly hopped back on his bike and started to ride toward Eggman's lair. _"I'm coming rouge" _Shadow thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

As shadow sped towards Eggman's lair he thought to himself _"If Eggman has hurt one hair on rouges head, he will pay dearly!" _The second shadow got to the front entrance to Eggman lair, he was about to kick down the door when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around to see that sonic had followed him. "Shadow please, try to think rationally, if you just run in there without a plan you could get caught!" Sonic said. Shadow simply ignored sonic and walked up to the front door. He was filled with pure rage as he punched the door down and continued walking. As soon as the door was opened, an alarm sounded. Immediately after, Eggman's robots all started to charge at shadow. They all started to pile up on him. Sonic ran in to try and help him but right when he was about to he heard "CHAOS BLAST!" An explosion went off. And all the robots went flying off of shadow. He didn't even have a scratch. He just kept walking forward. _"If he keeps going like this he's bound to get hurt or worse" _Sonic thought to himself as he ran in front of shadow. "SHADOW STOP! YOU-"sonic started to say, but the saw shadows eyes. They were naturally red, but now, they were like two red fires burning in his eyes. Shadow punched sonic to the side with his overwhelming dark power. Sonic went flying into a wall. When he looked up he noticed that shadow had a dark aura surrounding him. Shadow continued to walk away from sonic. He broke down another door and continued his search for rouge. _"Where is she?" _Shadow thought to himself as he continued to search. He saw a big door with Eggman's symbol on it. Shadow wasted no time in taking down that door and seeing Eggman sitting inside. Eggman quickly turned around to see a very angry shadow looking straight at him. He quickly stood up and started to back towards the wall "H-hey shadow…w-what a-are you d-doing here?" Eggman said. Shadow looked at the expression on his face, he was obviously afraid. "I'll cut to the chase, WHERE IS SHE?!" shadow yelled. "I-I have no clue w-what you're talking about" Eggman said trying to cover the screen of a monitor. "You know, you're a really lousy liar" shadow said as he picked the evil scientist up and threw him aside. He looked and saw that the monitor was viewing what a security camera was seeing. He could see a huge, metal room, and sitting in the center was rouge. "Hang on rouge, I'm coming" shadow said as he ran down the hallway. Once shadow was gone, Eggman sat up and looked around "Heh, my plan is working perfectly" he said to himself. Shadow kept running down the hallway, destroying everything in his path. He then found one of the prison rooms that was locked. He quickly broke down the door. Inside rouge was sitting in the corner. "SHADOW!" she said, she didn't sound too happy to see him. "Hang on, I'm coming" shadow said as he walked in. "WAIT SHADOW, IT'S A TRAP!" she shouted. Just as shadow walked in, a door came down blocking the entrance. "I'm so sorry" rouge said. "DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK A DOOR CAN STOP ME?!" shadow shouted as he threw a punch at it. Shadow quickly pulled his fist back in pain. _"What is happening?!" _shadow thought. He looked to see a screen come down from the ceiling, Eggman face came into view. "Ah, I bet your wondering why you can't break that door hm. Well, using artificial chaos energy combined with pure chaos energy I was able to create an impenetrable force field on all the walls in that room, you are powerless in there" Eggman said with an evil smirk. Shadow rammed himself into a wall trying to break free, but with no avail. Eggman couldn't help but laugh at the site of the ultimate life form unable to get free of his force field. Shadow then pulled out his chaos emerald and was about to warp out when he heard Eggman say "Don't bother trying, all your chaos powers won't work in there" Shadow ignored him and yelled "CHAOS CONTROLL!" he could feel the chaos energy, but he couldn't control it. Nothing happened. "GAH!" shadow yelled as he threw his emerald. He sat down and tried to think of a way out. As he was thinking he saw up on the screen Eggman was typing something. _"What is he doing?" _Shadow thought. He then thought about rouge…he looked over to see her with her knees hugged up to her chest. Shadow got up and sat down next to her. "Don't worry rouge, I promise I'll find us a way out or here" he said. She looked up at him and gave a slight smile then went back to worrying. Shadow saw Eggman had a red button in his hand. "You won't be coming out of that room anytime soon!" Eggman said as he pressed the button. A metallic voice said "_self-destruct sequence initiated, base will explode in t-minus 3 minutes" _Shadow quickly started to look around for a way out. He looked over at his emerald he had thrown earlier. He grabbed it and threw it at the wall, nothing. He started to punch the wall again, nothing. He was really frustrated so he started to charge towards the wall. After ramming into the wall several times and bruising his arm, he gave up on that plan. "_Base will explode in t-minus, 2 minutes"_ The robotic voice said. Rouge quickly stood up and ran over to shadow "There has to be a way out!" she yelled as she looked on the walls. Shadow grabbed rouge by the shoulders "Calm down, everything will be alright" he said. "_Base will explode in t-minus 1 minute"_ the robotic voice said again. Shadow did have one more trick up his sleeve. He looked down at his inhibitor rings. "Rouge, you might want to stand back" shadow said. Rouge took a few steps back. He reached down and took one ring off, followed by the other. As soon as he had them off he could feel immense power suddenly rush through him. He then picked rouge up and got ready to break down the door. "_Base will explode in t-minus 30 seconds" _the voice said. Shadow quickly charged at the door. He rammed right through it, and he kept going, they weren't safe until they were out of the base. As he ran along, he could feel his power levels dropping, when he takes his rings off, he may gain power, but he loses power quicker than normal. "Just a little….further" he said as he ran along. _"Wait…SONIC!" _Shadow thought. He was about to run back and get him when he saw the blue blur running alongside him "Heh, you didn't think you hurt me that bad did you?" sonic said with a smirk. Shadow kept running until he saw the light of day. He felt the explosion go off behind him. The waves from the blast knocked shadow off his feet. He fell to his knees and kept rouge in front of him as the blast waves hit his back. Rouge looked up to see that shadow was protecting her. "_He's protecting me…..why?" _she thought. When the explosion was over, shadow looked down; rouge was still clinging to him. "Um rouge, you can let go…" he said, blushing a bit. Rouge looked up and quickly let go "Oh, I-I'm sorry" she said, she could feel herself blushing too. She looked back over at shadow, his arm was bruised, and his hand looked pretty mangled. She quickly scooted closer to him, took his hand and started to look at it. It didn't look too bad, but still, he won't be punching anyone anytime soon. Shadow quickly pulled his hand back and looked away. _"He is so stubborn" _she thought to herself. Shadow stood up and looked over at rouge "Did Eggman hurt you in any way?" he said. She could tell he was still mad at Eggman. "No, either way, no punching for you" she said looking down at his hand. Shadow tucked his hand under his other arm "It's not bad" he said. Rouge stood up and walked over to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Shadow could feel himself blushing uncontrollably. "W-what was that for?" he asked. "For saving me, thank you" she said. _"Maybe now would be a good time to tell her….." _Shadow thought. He looked and saw a small white flower. He reached down and picked it out of the ground. He was about to give it to her when he thought _"Not now, I'll tell her soon….soon…" _He picked rouge up and started to run home. As he ran, a white flower was seen being blown away by the wind…

"Someday..." He thought

The end….


End file.
